Brocky292 as "Heather" (Camp Drama)
16:08 Hi, Brocky292. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 16:09 Right, then! Well, I'm Brocky292, also known as Brock, and I'm trying out for The Type-A, Heather! 16:09 :D 16:09 This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 16:09 Alrighty. 16:10 Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 16:10 By the way, not trying to suck up or anything, but I just wanted to let you guys know you did such an awesome job on both your roleplays. Though I only joined recently, I checked out the Wikias for both and they're amazing. 16:10 :p 16:10 Also, sure. 16:10 Aww. 16:10 Thanks. 16:10 :3 16:10 A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 16:10 Ehhh, maybe a seven. 16:10 I don't want to be too cocky. 16:11 B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens 16:12 I'd definitely try a ten, if that's realistic enough! 16:12 C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:13 Of course not. I accept all ages, disabilities, genders, races, religions, or sexualities. Just because someone might not be happy, doesn't mean you should try to take away someone else's happiness, you know? 16:13 Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 16:14 Shoot. :) 16:14 A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:14 I don't think that would be really in-character of Heather. 16:14 So, no! 16:15 Good answer. :p 16:15 B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 16:15 Thank you. :) 16:15 I'd say no. 16:15 C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 16:16 Main antagonist. It seemed to hint on the Camp Drama Interactive Website that Noah would be the main villain. Though I'm not sure. If that's the case, I'll just be an antagonist/anti-hero. 16:17 Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 16:17 I e-mailed it to TDIFan13 through Wikia. 16:17 <@TDIFan13> oh 16:17 <@TDIFan13> really 16:17 <@TDIFan13> that's not what you were supposed to do ahahaha 16:17 <@TDIFan13> so 16:17 Oh, sorry about that! 16:17 <@TDIFan13> yeah 16:17 <@TDIFan13> you can put it on your userpage later 16:17 <@TDIFan13> thanks. 16:17 Ryan, no need to be rude. :p 16:18 <@TDIFan13> .... 16:18 TDIFan13 ~TDIFan13@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 16:18 Oops. 16:18 He must've had to go. 16:18 We can continue, though. 16:18 No problem! 16:19 Oh, so, I don't have it. But I can put it on my userpage definitely! 16:19 Sounds good. 16:19 Thanks. Do I start the scene now? 16:20 Our Mystery Character should be coming in momentarily. 16:20 Tyler1 ~Mygeto@cpe-76-168-61-155.socal.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:20 Great. Your character for your scene is Tyler. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 16:20 Okay! 16:20 Brocky292 has changed nick to Heather292 16:21 Oh. 16:21 How do I start? 16:21 Sorry, not used to this! 16:21 You can approach Tyler. 16:21 If you want. 16:21 :p 16:22 Okay, great. :) 16:22 Sorry about the confusion. 16:22 I'm probably such a froob, LOL. 16:22 Hey, Tyler! 16:22 Hey, Heather! 16:22 *Trips as he approaches her* 16:22 So, I was wondering... You and I are the strongest competitors on the island. 16:22 Which I think SCREAMS alliance. 16:22 Am I right? 16:23 Hmmmmmm. 16:23 Well, I do agree that I am pretty strong. 16:23 *Flexes* 16:23 Just say yes already, dimwit nerd. 16:23 Hey, I'm not a nerd. :@ 16:24 Shut up, you jock wannabe! 16:24 Or a witdim, or whatever. :@ 16:24 LOL. 16:24 You're so dumb, you don't even know how to say DIMWIT. 16:24 If you don't join my alliance, I'll make sure that you're dead. 16:25 ... 16:25 I sure hope poor, sweet Lindsay isn't PUSHED OFF THE DOCK TOMORROW. 16:25 Okay, I'll be good. :( 16:25 It would be a shame if someone hopped into a speedboat and strung her from the end. 16:25 :| 16:25 >:) 16:25 And poor Beth. 16:26 You care about Beth, don't you? 16:26 We'll end the scene here. 16:26 Well, not really. 16:26 It would be a bummer if someone tied her to a tree without any food or water. 16:26 Okay! 16:26 Thanks so much for the opportunity. :) 16:26 As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 16:26 Thanks, guys! 16:26 See you on the 23! Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions